


braids

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/F, Trans Character, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 06:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7302376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	braids

“Pamich told me that when my hair gets longer, she’ll teach me how to properly braid it,” Finn whispers to Rey, in the dead quiet of their tent, nose to nose, body to body. Their warmth heats them even in the chilly night.

“I didn’t know there was a wrong way to do braids,” is all Rey has to say to that, quizzically. “Either you braid hair, or you don’t.”

Finn shakes her head. “I remember how my hair used to be, before we had to cut it short. My hair will be more like Pamich’s than yours. It makes a difference. Some braids will work for me that won’t for you, I think.”

It’s not as though Rey knows any better - really, between them, Finn has way more experience with humanoids - so she accepts that, wriggling a little closer so her chest presses against Finn’s, lips pressing to Finn’s neck. “You’ll look beautiful. You already do.”

She can feel the heat rise in her girlfriend’s body (and isn’t that an amazing word to use? girlfriend!) as Finn swallows sharply. Rey kisses her neck again, and then kisses her way up to Finn’s jaw. “You’re my beautiful girlfriend. I love you.”

Her beautiful girlfriend swallows once more, before Rey feels her drawing back slightly. Their eyes meet. “You’re my handsome girlfriend,” Finn murmurs, and she goes in for a kiss.


End file.
